<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you stake my heart? by shrawa666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378422">can you stake my heart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrawa666/pseuds/shrawa666'>shrawa666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FrankIero, Frerard, Gay, M/M, MCR, Peteky - Freeform, Vamp!Gerard, vamp castle, vamp/human, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrawa666/pseuds/shrawa666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I picked, Mikey!" The vampire announced in a sing-song voice. Frank hid his face in his palms. Mikey, or Mike, looked apparently more mortified than Frank. "Leave the poor boy alone, Gerard," Mikey stated simply. Gerard laughed, and shook his head firmly.</p><p>Vampire Gerard seems to like Human Frank a little too much...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank sighed, running his hands through his hair. He glanced at the forming crowd around him, wondering what was the commotion. Swarms of people were filling the streets, gathering around a small stage. The stage usually kept the town crier, but the crowds for announcements were never this large. Frank figured it must have been a royal announcement. He shifted his feet, and started moving towards the crowd.</p><p>    Pushing through various people, Frank neared the front of the stage. He looked up and saw royal guards. They wore the unmistakable symbol of the royal family, the Ways. Frank shuddered, realizing wherever royal guards were, the Ways were. Could the royal family really be here? It was rare for them to visit small towns such as Belleville, but not completely uncommon. Sometimes the family grew low on bloodlings, their personal blood stock.    </p><p>    In this age, royal families were almost completely consistent with vampires, the Ways being no different. Most of the time, these families took bloodlings, or blood donors, for their use. It wasn't as barbaric as it sounded, these bloodlings were practically servants of the family, yet more honorable. The Ways were known to wed their favorite bloodlings, making the villagers more willing to become a bloodling. </p><p>    How these vampires picked their bloodlings, Frank didn't know. He just assumed they'd pick the prettiest girl in a town. The current royal family consisted of two brothers and their parents. Frank respected the younger of the two brothers, but from town gossip he noted that the older was a little untraditional. He never really paid attention to gossip, except for when it had to do with bloodlings because it involved Frank.    </p><p>    Frank was considered an Extravagant, or someone with pure blood. He always laughed at the name, because there wasn't anything extravagant about Frank. But apparently, pure blood is almost irresistible to vampires, making Frank a likely candidate for becoming bloodlings. However, Frank didn't worry. The only royals were male, and obviously neither would pick a boy to be their bloodling, that was completely unheard of. </p><p>    However, Frank's heart stopped beating nonetheless when the royal guards announced their business.</p><p>    "Hear ye, hear ye. As servants of the Royal Family, we are here to announce the selection of local bloodlings," the crowd murmured at this. Frank looked around and noticed girls fixing their hair, no doubt trying to look presentable and delicious to whichever vampire was present. </p><p>    "The eldest of the Ways will now search the crowd and pick his choice," the guard announced, and the women started murmuring excitedly. Frank just rolled his eyes. From the side of the stage, a carriage sat. The door swung open, and an interesting looking man stepped out. Frank figured that must be the Way brother. His name was something strange, and he couldn't recall it at this moment. </p><p>    It didn't take a detective to realize the vampire was disgruntled. He lazily stepped up the stage, rolling his eyes. He had long black hair, a strangely feminine face, and was wearing a quite strange outfit. He had a large velvety black cape on his shoulders, and a red blouse underneath. If Frank didn't already know he was a vampire, it wouldn't have taken him long  to figure it out. </p><p>    "Thank you, uh Cedrick was it?" The man said, clasping his hand on the guard. </p><p>    "Uh, Christopher, sir," The guard answered, blushing. The vampire just laughed. He gave a pat on the guards shoulder, apparently too hard because the guard winced.</p><p>    "So I guess I just look at them?" He asked, looking at another man who stepped out of the carriage. This man was younger, and just as displeased as the other. He had longish brown hair, forming spikes on his forehead. He wore a similar cape, but less extravagant. He just rolled his eyes at the vampire. Frank figured this was the other Way brother, and he could already tell he was more responsible than his elder. </p><p>    "Just pick, Gerard," the younger of the two said, and Frank suddenly realized that was the oldest brother's name. Gerard Way. A strange name to fit a strange man, Frank figured. Gerard laughed, and sighed.</p><p>    "Sure thing, dearest brother," the vampire said, in a mocking tone. The younger rolled his eyes and leaned against the stage impatiently. Gerard finally looked at the crowd, his eyes scanning the mass amount of women present. Frank suddenly felt out of place, and looked at his feet awkwardly. He heard a thunderous laugh, figuring it was Gerard Way's, and looked up back at the stage. Gerard clapped his hands together cheerfully.    </p><p>    "I smell something, don't you Mikes?" Gerard stated, looking at his brother. Mike, apparently, nodded unamused. Gerard laughed again, facing the crowd again.    </p><p>    "An extravagant? Hm? How rare!" the vampire exclaimed, and Frank's face turned beet red. He lowered his head, looking back at his feet. He heard the man laugh again, growing impatient. </p><p>    "Come out, won't you?" Gerard asked, before hopping off the stage. Frank's heart began beating insanely fast. He knew he wouldn't be picked, but he wanted to be spared the humiliation of being inevitably teased by the royal family. Gerard waded through the crowd, sniffing, and pushing obviously interested women out of the way. Frank realized Gerard must be insane. There were plenty of beautiful and willing women around him, yet the vampire had no interest in them. Gerad continued pushing the crowd apart, until finally he stepped before Frank himself.</p><p>Frank continued staring at his feet, his blush growing stronger. Gerard stopped before him.</p><p>"And what do we have here? A shy extravagant? Hm? Even rarer," Gerard joked, and</p><p> Frank finally peeled his eyes off the dirt. He met Gerard's gaze. His face was most likely as red as a cherry, and Gerard grinning too widely wasn't helping. All of a sudden, the man turned around, and hopped back on the stage.</p><p>    "I picked, Mikey!" The vampire announced in a sing-song voice. Frank hid his face in his palms. Mikey, or Mike, looked apparently more mortified than Frank.</p><p>    "Leave the poor boy alone, Gerard," Mikey stated simply. Gerard laughed, and shook his head firmly. </p><p>    "I picked him, Mikey," Gerard stated between chuckles. Frank had no idea what was happening, really. He technically could be picked, if he was an extravagant. And he was, so Gerard could be entirely serious. Or, this could be a cruel joke played by the way-too-confident vampire. However, the way Gerard was looking at Frank, it was quite hard to imagine Gerard wanting anything else but to devour the boy. Frank gulped anxiously, looking between the two brothers. The younger's expression softened, and rolled his eyes once more.</p><p>    "Fine, Gerard. Don't do anything stupid," was all Mikey had to offer, before he turned and strutted into the carriage. Gerard looked happily back down at the boy, biting his lip before smiling.</p><p>    "Don't just stand there, hotstuff," Gerard stated, darkening Frank's blush if that was even possible. Frank stammered, his brow furrowing. </p><p>    "Um, let me go tell my family?" Frank said, in more of a questioning tone than he meant to. Gerard exaggerated a frown, before laughing.</p><p>    "Cedrick here will send a letter, right Cedrick?" Gerard asked, placing a hand back on the poor guard's shoulder. The guard continued staring forward.</p><p>    "It's, uh, Christopher. Sir," He said, again. Gerard obviously ignored him, following his brother back to the carriage. Frank just stood there in awe. What was he supposed to do? He doubted he was supposed to ride with the royal brothers, however Gerard reached his hand out and waved towards the poor boy.</p><p>    Frank groaned. The ride to the palace was somewhere near 4 hours. 4 hours stuck with his new 'master' who was definitely going to be a pain in Frank's ass. He just straightened himself out, and followed Gerard to the carriage. He stepped in, suddenly aware of the lack of room. He was practically sitting on top of Gerard, not to make things any more awkward.</p><p>    Gerard was just beaming, smiling widely. He was all too happy with himself, and that obviously disgruntled his brother. Mikey looked between the two, and noticed Frank's awkwardness. So much for being professional, Frank thought.</p><p>    "So, Gerard, why don't you ask his name?" Mikey insisted more than asked. He was definitely not proud of his brother's decision. Gerard simply stared out the window, watching the passing villagers.</p><p>    "Hm, he seems like a Seth, right?" Gerard asked his brother, not even acknowledging the boy next to him. Mikey rolled his eyes.</p><p>    "Gerard, be nice. You already put him through hell." Mikey demanded, practically scolding his older brother. Frank bit back a laugh, this situation was just too strange. This morning when he woke up, he was excited to get to hunt with his father today. Instead, here he was in a carriage with the princes. Everything felt too fake for him, too dream-like. Frank just sighed, a little too loudly, causing both boys to focus on him.</p><p>    "Well, Seth, what is your 'real' name," Gerard said, narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy. Frank cleared his throat.</p><p>    "Uh, Frank," Frank eloquently said. Mikey snorted, looking at Gerard's bemused face. Gerard laughed, placing his head in his palms.</p><p>    "Gerard?" Mikey inquired, looking at his brother with concern. Gerard waited one more moment, then lifted his head again.</p><p>    "Frank, tell me..." Gerard started, not finishing his sentence. Frank, puzzled, looked towards Mikey for an answer. Mikey shrugged. Frank realized how difficult it was going to be to simply coexist with these strange vampire brothers. Gerard was too difficult to talk to, Mikey too silent and judgemental. This was going to be hell for the boy.</p><p>    "Your age," Gerard finally stated, moments too late. Frank sighed again.</p><p>    "18," was all he offered, looking out his window. He heard Gerard let out a chuckle, and didn't think he would try to carry on the conversation. Unfortunately for Frank, that was not the case. </p><p>    "Got any girls back home?" Gerard asked, way too prematurely to their friendship. Frank scoffed in response, and Mikey laughed.</p><p>    "Gerard, why did you pick this poor boy?" Mikey asked, looking sympathetically at Frank.</p><p>    "He smells good," Gerard simply said, quietly. Mikey groaned, placing his face in his palms, similarly to what his brother did a few moments prior. Frank began noticing the similarities between the two brothers, it wasn't hard to recognize their relation. They were practically spinning images of each other. </p><p>    "Frank, I formally apologize for anything Gerard may do. I doubt he'll keep you for more than a week," Mikey said, glaring at his brother.</p><p>    "It's not my fault everyone smells nasty," Gerard said, seemingly out of context, but Mikey seemed to understand.</p><p>    "Smelling nasty isn't a valid excuse to throw dozens of bloodlings out!" Mikey practically shouted, apparently forgetting Frank's presence.</p><p>    "It is. If they smell gross, they taste gross," Gerard simply said.</p><p>    "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were rebelling against Dad. I mean, you throw out every one of your bloodlings, and then today you pick a boy? He's like, what, 5'1?" Mikey stated. Frank didn't understand what his height had to do with anything, so he just ignored the apparent jab to his lack of height.</p><p>    "Don't tell me he doesn't smell good," Gerard said, looking back down at the boy with narrowed eyes. Frank was terrified. It took much to scare Frank, however having a grown man look at you as if you were food was not a pleasant experience.</p><p>    "So? Keep him. You will still have to find someone to marry," Mikey said, looking at Gerard with questioning eyes.</p><p>    "Hm. One day," Gerard simply said, taking another glance at Frank, before looking out the window once more. Frank was in an awkward silence, and he really did not like it.</p><p>    "Is he always like this?" Frank asked Mikey, not really concerned about being polite, as Gerard had shown him that not all royals deserve respect.</p><p>    "Unfortunately, yes. Maybe you'll get used to it," Mikey answered, laughing at Frank. He shook his head in disbelief, before looking back at the boy.</p><p>    "I like you Frank. You're funny," Mikey said, causing Frank to smile fondly.</p><p>    "I like you too, Frankie," Gerard said, looking at Frank with lustful eyes again.</p><p>    "Um. Yeah you're quite cool Mikey," Frank stated, not acknowledging the older boy. Gerard scoffed, not finding Frank's comment funny at all. Mikey just laughed. </p><p>    "Calm down Gerard, we still have hours until we're home," Mikey said, reminding Frank how much longer he would be squashed against the vampire that was too fond of him. Frank and Gerard groaned at the same time, causing Mikey to laugh. This would be one hell of a ride for Frank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 3 entire hours of the brothers bickering, asking Frank for an opinion, and Frank ignoring them, they finally arrived at the castle. All three of them let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Gerard was happy he was home, away from the crowds. Mikey was happy he was home, but because his fiancee was there. Frank was happy he was away from Gerard's penetrating elbows that had most likely bruised Frank's stomach. Frank groaned as he stepped out of the carriage, and stretched. He had never been on a carriage ride that long, and it was safe to say he was happy to be walking again.</p><p>    The three of them approached the castle, each one annoyed for different reasons. Mikey, annoyed at Gerard for being irresponsible. Gerard, annoyed at Mikey for being responsible. Frank, annoyed with both of them for being utterly annoying. It wasn't bold to assume they bonded on the trip. Frank began following Mikey, suddenly unaware of what he was supposed to be doing. Mikey turned down a hallway, and Gerard grabbed Frank's arm.</p><p>    "Not so fast, Frankie," Gerard stated, getting utterly too close to Frank's face. "I'm hungry," he added, in a tone that made Frank sick. Frank sighed.</p><p>    "What am I supposed to do, exactly?" Frank asked, just wanting to get Gerard out of his face. Gerard seemed to contemplate this, before smiling down at him.</p><p>    "Well, my old ones kept trying to seduce me, so," Gerard joked, causing Frank to scoff. He rolled his eyes, waiting for Gerard to be serious.</p><p>    "Just give me your arm," Gerard commanded. Frank looked down both sides of the corridor they were in. He assumed Mikey disappeared, and no one was currently near them. Frank reluctantly held his arm out, expecting Gerard to bite him. Instead, he laughed.</p><p>    "Frankie, don't be so bitchy about it," Gerard purred in Frank's ear, causing him to blush.        "Just drink, idiot," Frank eloquently stated. It was obvious Gerard didn't mind his bluntness, but he faked offence.</p><p>    "No way to talk to a prince, Frankie," Gerard playfully scolded him, and Frank just rolled his eyes, still holding his arm out. Gerard looked down at it, obviously hungry. Gerard hesitated, before bringing his arm to his mouth. He slowly bit down, causing Frank to gasp. It hurt like hell. But after a few moments, it seemed to dull. He just politely waited for the man to stop sucking his blood, but Gerard seemed starving, not stopping for a moment. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stopped. Gerard lifted his head, wiping his mouth.</p><p>    "Tasty. I'll be keeping you," Gerard said, before vanishing in front of Frank. Frank, shocked, looked around, before realizing that Gerard was a vampire. He probably had vampiric abilities. Frank sighed, still confused as to what to do. However, he saw what appeared to be a servant approaching, and he walked up to her.</p><p>    "Um, Hi. I'm Frank and I'm Gerard's new bloodling, do you happen to know where I am supposed to go?" Frank asked, scratching his neck awkwardly as he spoke. The girl giggled.</p><p>    "How coincidental! I am too!" She said, excitedly. "They told me I could get a roommate, but you know, Gerard never picked another one. But you're here now! Follow me," the girl grabbed Frank's arm, dragging him down the hallway. He still had no idea who this was, or why she was Gerard's bloodling, because Mikey seemed insistent that Gerard had none. Frank just shrugged this off, following the girl.</p><p>    After a few more minutes of being dragged around the utterly massive castle, she stopped in front of a door. She clapped her hands, looking excitedly at Frank.</p><p>    "Our room!" She exclaimed, extending her hands to show it off. Frank gulped, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>    "Our room? We can share?" Frank asked, skeptically. She laughed.</p><p>    "Yes we can! They don't care, why would they? Most bloodlings are girls, silly!" She exclaimed, laughing. She looked at Frank's puzzled expression, before realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet.</p><p>    "Oh, I'm Jamia!" She stated, extending her hand for Frank to shake. He reluctantly took it,  slowly shaking. She beamed at him, opening the door to their room. Frank stepped in, immediately noticing the size. He always assumed bloodlings were just like every other servant, but the sheer size of their room disproved that. It was utterly massive. Frank gawked at it, his eyes scanning every piece of furniture.</p><p>    Jamia smiled, apparently expecting this reaction out of him. She seemed somewhat proud, and pointed Frank in the direction of two beds. Each one was massive, way too big for one person. Frank was not used to this level of elegance, and simply smiled. </p><p>    "This one's mine," Jamia said, pointing towards the bed closest to the door. That meant Frank got to the one closest to the window, and he couldn't complain. He had to admit the view was spectacular. He awed at the room for a few more minutes, before Jamia struck up a conversation with him.  </p><p>    "So, Gerard's bloodling, hm? He doesn't get those too often," she joked. Frank stared at her, blinking.</p><p>    "You are one, aren't you?" Frank asked, feeling rather stupid, as if he was missing something.</p><p>    "Yes, but not really," She answered, not clearing up his confusion at all. She laughed at his puzzled expression. "I don't give him any blood but he doesn't kick me out," she stated.</p><p>    "Why not?" Frank questioned. </p><p>    "I have a particular ability," was all she offered. Frank just groaned causing Jamia to laugh. "Okay, fine. I help him with his duties. He's rather lazy," she finally stated.</p><p>    "Gerard? Lazy? I would've never guessed" Frank joked, earning a laugh from Jamia. </p><p>    "Look, I hated him too at first. Especially when he expected blood out of me. You get used to it," she commented, but then she narrowed her eyes at Frank, almost as if she wanted to say something but couldn't decide if it was appropriate. </p><p>    "Why did Gerard choose you? You're a boy," she finally asked. Frank sighed, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>    "I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with the fact that I am an extravagant," Frank snorted as he finished. Jamia widened her eyes.</p><p>    "He was always picky, you must smell good," she stated, calmly. She didn't seem to think that that was a weird statement, however it caused Frank to blush.</p><p>    "Yeah, apparently," was all he mustered to reply. Jamia layed down on her bed, flipping through a book. She hummed as she read, apparently forgetting that Frank was still gawking at her. He sighed, deciding to explore the castle.</p><p>    He stepped out of his and Jamia's room, slowly strolling down the corridor. His eyes scanned the walls and the various paintings among them. He halted before an interesting one, apparently one of the Way brothers as children. Who he assumed was Gerard was sulking in the background, making a pouty face. Mikey was sitting in front of him, not smiling, but not frowning like his brother. There was a beautiful woman behind Gerard, her hands resting on her chest. Besides her was the king, with his golden crown and all of his glory.    </p><p>    Frank laughed, the Ways' personalities were very present. He stared at it for another moment, before a voice next to him made him practically jump.</p><p>    "A beauty, isn't it?" the voice said, watching Frank startle. Frank looked up to greet the unfamiliar voice, and besides him is a boy not much older than him.     </p><p>    "Ray," the voice said, extending a hand for Frank to shake. </p><p>    "Frank," Frank eloquently responded, shaking the hand. Ray smiled, letting his hand drop, and faced back towards the painting.</p><p>    "You're Gerard's new bloodling, right?" Ray inquired, not taking his eyes off the painting. </p><p>    "Yes I am. How did you hear already?" Frank questioned, surprised at how quickly news seemed to spread. Ray laughed.</p><p>    "Word gets around quick here," Ray simply stated, turning towards Frank. He scanned the boy, making Frank unbelievably uncomfortable. "What's so special about you?" Ray asked, making Frank taken aback by his bluntness.</p><p>    "I have pure blood, I guess," Frank answered, agreeing with everyone's hesitance towards Frank's new position. Ray smiled at him, clapping his hands together.</p><p>    "Gerard was always picky, so that explains it. Look, if you need help or anything, I'm here," Ray offered, placing a hand on Frank's shoulder.</p><p>    "Thanks. What do you do here?" Frank asked, smiling at the generosity.</p><p>    "Friends of the Ways. I've known them since we were kids," Ray answered, smiling.         "The Ways have friends?" Frank snorted as he spoke. Ray simply laughed.</p><p>    "It would appear so. Anyway, I have business to attend to, have fun exploring!" Ray exclaimed as he turned and walked away. Frank attempted to reply, but Ray was gone before he could. He sighed, looking back at the painting once more. He turned, and ultimately decided to go back to his room. On his way there, he noticed a familiar figure in front of his door, apparently arguing with Jamia.</p><p>    "Be nice to him!" he heard Jamia exclaim, and the figure laughed.</p><p>    "You know I am!" </p><p>    "Gerard!" Jamia insisted. Gerard rolled his eyes, turning and noticing Frank.</p><p>    "Speak of the Devil!" Gerard exclaimed, throwing a wink at Jamia. She simply rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Gerard smiled down at Frank as he approached.</p><p>    "Frankie! Oh how I missed you!" Gerard cried, running his hands through his hair. Frank snorted.    </p><p>    "What do you want Gerard," Jamia asked before Frank could respond. Gerard faked a pouty face, looking at Jamia.</p><p>    "Just wanted to ask how my favorite girl was doing!" Gerard exclaimed, batting his eyelashes at her. She simply rolled her eyes once more.</p><p>    "Frank, come on. We have things to do," Jamia insisted, grabbing Frank's arm. Gerard scoffed. </p><p>    "You're no fun, Jamia," Gerard commented, and Jamia simply responded by pulling me down the hallway. Soon, I couldn't hear Gerard's whining anymore. We had approached a kitchen, apparently. She let go of my arm and walked around the counter.</p><p>    "I assume you're hungry," Jamia said, causing Frank to realize that he was, in fact, starving. He sheepishly nodded. Jamia laughed. "Here," she said, passing a plate to Frank. He took it with much gratitude.</p><p>    "Don't mind Gerard. He bothers his staff when he's bored," Jamia said, smiling as Frank ate.  </p><p>    "I noticed," was all Frank said, in between bites. He really hadn't realized how hungry he actually was.</p><p>    "When I first came here I was terrified," Jamia said after a few moments. "He scared me even more. I just didn't know how to act, you know? I was afraid he wanted a relationship, since I was a bloodling. Thankfully, it seems he can only care about himself," she stated, laughing.</p><p>    "Why did you stop giving him blood?" Frank asked, taking a break from eating.</p><p>    "The first time I gave him blood, he gagged. He said I tasted worse than anything he has ever had. He tried to get rid of me, but I was stubborn. Told him to keep me as an assistant. He seems to like that,"  Jamia looked fondly at Frank while she was talking.</p><p>    "Oh. He really is picky then?" Frank asked, realizing no one was joking when they said he was picky. He thought it must mean something, that Gerard liked his blood. Maybe he was just overthinking.</p><p>    "Oh, you have no idea. He drank from you today, right?" Jamia inquired, watching Frank take another bite of his food.</p><p>    "Yeah, he did. Said I tasted good," Frank spoke with food in his mouth, causing Jamia to make a disgusted face.</p><p>    "That's good, then. He might keep you," she said, throwing a wink Frank's direction. He practically choked on his food, blushing. He stammered, looking down, trying to avoid this conversation. Instead, he focused on finishing his meal. He practically gobbled down all of his food, smiling at Jamia when he finished. She laughed. Once he was completely done, she grabbed his arm again.    </p><p>    "It's getting late. Better go to bed before Gerard shows up again," she said, pulling Frank once again down the hallway. He had to admit, the nerves from today disguised his hunger and now his tiredness as well, he realized. He smiled, deciding to not struggle against Jamia. She was stronger than she seemed.</p><p>    They arrived at their room again, and Jamia announced she was going to take a bath and Frank faintly nodded. He threw himself on his lavish bed, listening to the water run. He thought about Gerard and his new home, wondering how life was going to be like now. Within moments of worrying and resting, his tiredness overcame him and Frank fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank woke up the next morning to an insistent knock on his door. He opened his eyes, scanning the room. It took him a moment to realize where exactly he was, still new to this whole situation. He groaned, rubbing his face. He turned to his left and saw Jamia waking up too. She groaned loudly, a strange sound coming from the normally cheery girl. Frank just pitifully laughed. </p><p>    The knocking continued, and both groaned once more. Jamia got up, in her pajamas, and opened the door. A hand immediately pushed the door open more, pushing Jamia aside, and walking in. What Frank saw was a very disgruntled Gerard. He groaned again.</p><p>    "Jamia! Oh, and Frank!" Gerard yelled, before realizing that Frank was in the room as well. "I need help!" he continued shouting. Both Frank and Jamia shushed him at the same time.</p><p>    "With what, Gerard?" Jamia said, not flattering Gerard with politeness or patience. Frank simply rolled his eyes, looking down at his shirtless body. Gerard seemed to also realize he was lacking a shirt, and he continued staring at his chest. Frank blushed, searching for his shirt. He found it, hopped in the bathroom, and wished to die.</p><p>    "My cat," Frank heard Gerard say through the door. As well as Jamia groaning, obviously displeased. "Is missing."</p><p>    "So? Cats go missing all of the time," Jamia simply stated. Frank quickly realized he should've been putting his shirt on, so he did. He stepped out once more.</p><p>    "Not Mittens," Gerard said, hopelessly. It actually took Frank a moment to realize Gerard Way, the vampire prince, was in his room begging for him to help him find his cat named Mittens. The whole situation made him want to laugh. </p><p>    "Has he ever run off before?" Frank asked, trying to be helpful. Gerard let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>    "No, she hasn't," He exaggerated the she, making Frank take a mental note to never misgender Gerard's cat ever again. Jamia shot a glare Frank's way, and he just shrugged.</p><p>    "Have you eaten today, Gerard?" Jamia asked, concerned. Gerard scratched his head, seemingly trying to remember.</p><p>    "No," he finally answered. Everyone in the room groaned. Jamia crossed her arms, glancing between the two men.</p><p>    "Okay, drink from Frank. Then we will help. Don't want you getting all crazy like you do when you're hungry," Jamia said, in a stern manner that reminded Frank and Gerard of their mothers. Both boys nodded obediently. Gerard practically glided across the room towards Frank, taking his arm without hesitation. Frank blushed, before feeling Gerard's teeth sink in.</p><p>    It didn't hurt as much as the first time, Frank realized he was probably getting used to the sensation. Gerard drank, for quite some time, Jamia and Frank standing awkwardly as he did so. A few moments passed, and Gerard lifted his head, wiping his mouth exactly as he did the first time he drank from the boy. Frank's face was practically red, the whole experience seemed to fluster him. </p><p>    Gerard beamed at him, seemingly more cheerful having drinken something. Jamia smiled at the two boys.</p><p>    "See? Better. You need a clear head to find your precious Mittens," Jamia said, and Frank couldn't figure out if she was actually being concerned or being sarcastic. That was something Frank didn't like about Jamia, you were never too sure if she was making a jab at you. </p><p>    "Last time I saw her was, um, in the courtyard," Gerard said, scratching his head while he talked. The uncertainty in his tone did not give Frank any confidence in his ability to help Gerard. It was almost amusing how helpless Gerard actually was. He acted tough and independent for everyone else, but here in the castle, it wasn't hard to see how dependent he really was. </p><p>    "When was that?" Jamia asked, obviously impatient. Gerard scratched his head again.</p><p>    "Yesterday, last night?" Gerard said unsurely. Frank looked between the two of them. Jamia glared at Gerard, and Gerard smiled, obviously nervous.</p><p>    "Then let's go check. Right, Frank?" Jamia asked, already gathering her things. Frank dumbly nodded, decided it was the best idea to get dressed before going. Gerard was beaming, smiling very widely, and Frank noticed his fangs. He sort of chuckled, trying to get dressed without being awkward. It appeared neither Jamia nor Gerard had any intent on leaving while Frank dressed, so he sort of shyly clothed himself.</p><p>    Once both humans finished dressing, they stared at Gerard for instruction. He nodded, smiling as he gestured towards the door. Gerard led, Jamia after him, with Frank by her side. Frank couldn't help but blush the entire trip. He was, after all, helping his new boss find his kitty. It was a rather strange experience. Jamia glared at the back of Gerard's head, seemingly unfazed by the inquisition. Frank took note that this must happen rather often. Once they finally arrived at the over-decorated courtyard, Gerard nervously bit his nails.</p><p>    "We'll find her, Gerard. Don't be such a baby," Jamia said, obviously not sparing Gerard of any hurt feelings.</p><p>    "I know, but she always comes back to my room at night. Where could she have gone?" the vampire asked, obviously ansty. Frank narrowed his eyes, not accustomed to seeing people of such authority so nervous, nonetheless nervous over a cat. Gerard glided across the courtyard, searching behind bushes and flowers, disturbing the gardeners. Jamia rolled her eyes.</p><p>    "He really loves that cat," Frank commented. They both stood there, watching Gerard knock over flower pots. Frank giggled at how clumsy the man actually was.</p><p>    "He's rather sensitive for a vampire, you'll come to realize," Jamia stated, matter-of-factly. Frank chuckled. "Mikey is a lot like him, but he doesn't like to show it." </p><p>    "Is Mikey his actual name? I thought it maybe was just a nickname Gerard used," Frank asked, wanting to not offend the slightly-scarier vampire in the future. Jamia laughed.</p><p>"Yes, it is. I know it's a little childish, but it's always been his name," Jamia spoke, rather fondly of him. Frank realized Jamia was actually close to the two vampires. "They really are alike. In more ways than you'll realize." She looked at Frank while she spoke, seemingly trying to portray something important, but Frank had no clue as to what she was talking about. She shook her head, looking at her feet.</p><p>"They're different. Not just, like, as vampires. They're a little less traditional than most royal families," Jamia continued, ignoring Frank's puzzled expression. "You'll figure it out, soon better than later." She finished, looking back at Frank with a rather serious expression. Frank nodded, awkwardly. She smiled, not completely sincerely. </p><p>"Jamia! Frank!" They heard a voice call, and they both looked at the source. What they saw was Gerard holding a cloth item in his hand. As he neared them, Frank realized it was a collar, apparently that of Mittens. Gerard seemed very upset as he approached them.<br/>    "It's Mittens! Oh, where is she!" Gerard cried helplessly. He seemed a bit too flustered over his cat. Jamia glared.</p><p>"She probably dropped it. She's most likely in the attic, Gerard," Jamia said, unamused. Gerard looked at her incredulously.</p><p>"Not the attic," He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Frank. Frank shrugged, unsure of what Gerard's expression meant.</p><p>"Did you take my cat?" was definitely not what Frank was expecting Gerard to ask. Frank laughed, a little shocked at the accusation.</p><p>"No, I did not take your cat," Frank said, a little too sarcastically, causing Gerard to continue staring at him, suspiciously. Frank shrugged.</p><p>    "Gerard do not accuse Frank of stealing Mittens," Jamia scolded, and Gerard hesitantly took his eyes off of Frank. </p><p>    "Where is she then?" He asked, looking exasperated.    </p><p>    "Probably the attic, like I said," Jamia added. Gerard groaned.</p><p>    "I hate the attic!"</p><p>    "No you don't. You're supposed to like the dark, abandoned areas. You're a vampire, idiot." Jamia commented, and Frank realized just how often she rolled her eyes. The cause of her annoyance was almost always a Way brother.</p><p>    "Whatever," was all Gerard offered. He began walking in the direction that the attic was apparently. Jamia threw her hands up in the air in defeat. She sighed, before gesturing for Frank to follow. He did just that. They climbed many sets of stairs, Jamia and Frank huffing-and-puffing the whole way, with Gerard seemingly unfazed. Frank decided it was unfair that the bratty prince was dragging them everywhere, and yet he wasn't tired at all. After one last staircase, they stood before a large oak door. The door was slightly ajar, and Jamia looked at Gerard with a 'told-you-so' expression. Gerard simply glared back.</p><p>    They pushed the door open more, Frank coughing as dust flew in their faces. Jamia made a gagging noise, using her hands to shoo off the many spiderwebs that fell on them. Even for a castle's attic, Frank never expected so many spiderwebs. There were dozens simply on the other side of the door. After another moment of combatting the webs, they finally entered the room. It was what you would expect of an abandoned attic, dusty and many random items scattered across the room. There were a few candles, and Jamia lit one up. She picked up the candle tray, carrying it with her.</p><p>    They explored for a minute, looking at the various random articles in the attic. There were many ancient looking books, quite a few darkened bottles with unspeakable items inside, and many covered pieces of furniture. Frank saw what appeared to be a grand piano in the corner of the room, and that sparked his interest. He walked towards it, coughing as he lifted the white sheet off of it. There was a layer of dust sitting upon the beautiful instrument. He pressed his fingers on the ivories, shocked that it even conjured a noise.</p><p>    Jamia and Gerard looked over at Frank, smiling at the piano. Gerard glided towards Frank, standing behind him. He reached over Frank's shoulder, and Frank felt Gerard's hot breath on his neck. Frank blushed as Gerard placed his hands on the keys as well. Gerard didn't seem to fazed by their proximity, apparently unaware of Frank's flusteredness. He played a few notes, rather well. </p><p>    "I missed this old thing," the vampire spoke, barely audible. Frank obviously heard it, as Gerard's mouth was right by his ear. Frank nodded, completely unaware of how he should be acting. He glanced over at Jamia, and she was staring at them with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the scene. Frank blushed more, staring at the floor. She didn't seem to think too much of their position, at least not apparently. After Gerard finished a simple song, he pulled back. Frank turned around, staring at him.    </p><p>    Gerard smirked, still staring at the piano. He still hadn't noticed how much the other boy was blushing. He finally lifted his eyes off the instrument, and looked at Frank. He seemed shocked at the boy, still not certain as to what was the issue.</p><p>    "What?" Gerard asked, thinking maybe Frank was sick. Frank opened his mouth to speak, trying to think of an excuse, before he was interrupted. A tiny meow came from the corner, and every head snapped in that direction. Gerard smiled, his eyes sparkling brightly. He practically ran near the noise.</p><p>    "Oh, Mittens!" He exclaimed as he kneeled down, standing back up with a kitten in his arms. Frank stared at the small animal, smiling at it. She was small and black with white paws, which is how Frank figured Gerard picked her name. Gerard looked ecstatic, beaming and giving kisses to the little kitten. Mittens looked unamused, locking her paws. Frank and Jamia looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Gerard looked at them weirdly.</p><p>"What?" he asked, confused. Jamia laughed.</p><p>"Nothing, Gerard." she simply stated, in between laughs. Gerard looked to Frank for an explanation. Frank simply shrugged.</p><p>"Happy you found your cat," Frank offered, smiling. Gerard narrowed his eyes at him, before smirking. He laughed, and it was now Frank's turn to be confused. He shrugged again, wanting Gerard to explain. However, the vampire just waved his hand, and kissed Mittens once more. He made his way downstairs, abandoning Jamia and Frank.</p><p>"You'll figure it out," was all Jamia said, before making a swift exit. Frank groaned, placing his face in his palms. He was thoroughly exhausted, socially and physically. No one was making any sense around him, and he hated being confused. After another moment of wallowing in self pity, he stepped down the staircase too. He still had time before he could eat lunch, so he settled on exploring. He was near his room, so he was rather familiar with the area.</p><p>There was no one on site, and he hummed as he walked. He passed the same painting again, looking at it once more. He studied for another moment, before he heard a strange noise. He looked around, not seeing anyone. After another minute of it, he realized it was coming from a nearby door. The door was slightly ajar, and he could see people inside. He pushed it open a little more, and gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Frank was expecting when he pushed the door open was definitely not what he ended up seeing. Shock comes in many shapes in forms for different people, and it’s safe to say Frank’s is cursing loudly. After a moment passed of him doing so, he finally calmed down.<br/>“Mikey?” Frank asked, still a little bit in shock. Frank knew coming to the castle would make him experience many new things, but seeing one of the vampire princes in bed with another man was definitely not on that list.<br/>“Uh, hi Frank,” was all Mikey managed to respond with. By now, he and his apparent partner were now wrapped in a blanket, their faces beet red. Frank didn’t recognize the other present party. Mikey stared between the two, recognizing the unfamiliarity.<br/>“Frank, this is Pete. Pete, this is uh Frank. Gerard’s new bloodling,” Mikey introduced, and Pete, supposedly a little too calm, waved at Frank. Frank laughed, the shock finally washing over.<br/>“So, I’ll uh, leave you to it?” Frank said, trying to make a swift exit. However, Mikey stood up, still wrapped in a blanket, and tried to stop Frank. Frank blushed, knowing Mikey was indeed completely naked under the blanket.<br/>“Frank, don’t tell anyone please. Especially not Gerard, I beg of you,” Mikey pleaded, looking flustered and definitely embarrassed. Frank pondered for a moment. Obviously, this was strange because homosexuality wasn’t even thought of in this kingdom. There were no laws against it, because officials decided it didn’t even exist. The kingdom had a thing known as the “traditions”. Basically, this was their sacred texts. These laws were the most important, and could not be contradicted. Nothing in the traditions mentioned homosexuality, so no one even thought of discussing it.<br/>Frank felt torn in this situation, however. He didn’t care what Mikey did, or who he loved. Frank had to admit lately he has been a little confused himself. But, he did want to talk to Jamia about this. Mikey was after all engaged, and definitely not to Pete. He had a girl named Kristin, and they were due to be married soon. Frank doubted she would be too happy with this, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Gerard. But with the face that Mikey was making, it would be impossible to refuse. Frank simply nodded, looking at Pete once more, before slipping out of the door. He sighed, wiping his brow in relief. That was definitely not what he had been expecting. He tried his best to shake the image of the prince naked in bed, but to no avail.<br/>Frank went back to viewing the painting, for a moment, before he heard a familiar voice.<br/>“I assume you discovered something,” Ray said next to him. Frank looked up at the smiling man, who looked like he was holding a joke in. Frank groaned.<br/>“You know?” He asked, not wanting to out his somewhat friend just yet. Ray laughed, nodding. Frank groaned in frustration. There were so many secrets apparently.<br/>“And now you do. How does it make you feel?” Ray asked, before laughing at himself. “Sorry, that was worded weirdly. I mean, like, what are you going to do?” He asked, laughing in between words. Frank chuckled too.<br/>“I don’t think I have to do anything, right?” Frank asked, skeptically. He really didn’t want to get on the scariest Way’s bad side so soon in his stay at the castle. Ray chuckled, looking back at the shorter boy.<br/>“Good to hear. Maybe you should talk to Gerard about it, though,” Ray suggested, laughing when Frank’s eyes widened. Ray shook his head, aware of Frank’s reluctance.<br/>“Why on earth does talking to Gerard seem like a good idea to you?” Frank breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief. Ray simply shrugged.<br/>“He may be a pain in the ass most of the time, but trust me, he’s a good friend. I’d say he was my best friend. Seriously,” Ray added, truthfully. He was aware of Frank’s wariness, it was quite obvious to everyone but Gerard that the kid was intimidated by the vampire. Being a prince is scary enough, being a vampire is twice as frightening, but being a loose cannon, emotional, and absolutely insane was just icing on the cake. Frank sighed, looking back at his new friend.<br/>“I just don’t know the guy, it’s been only a few days,” Frank stated, watching Ray nod.<br/>“Yeah, I get it. Everything’s so new to you, isn’t it? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the castle, and Gerard,” Ray reassured, nodding, looking down the hallway. Frank noticed his acquaintance seemed rather frantic now. He panickedly looked up and down the corridor, seemingly looking for someone. Frank gave him a puzzled look. Ray looked at his watch.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Frank asked, concerned for his friend. Ray shook his head, and laughed.<br/>“Expecting someone by now, that is all,” The man replied, checking his watch again. Frank chuckled, wondering who would be so important for Ray, who is usually calm, to become so frantic.<br/>“I can’t tell you,” Ray said, looking his friend in the eyes. He knew how curious he was, and watched Frank frown. Ray laughed.<br/>“You’ll meet her soon, trust me,” he promised, smiling at his friend. He checked his watch one last time, and turned to his left. Frank saw someone in the distance, and looked back at Ray. A wide smile was plastered across his face, and he wiped his hands on his slacks. Frank laughed, realizing the girl was most likely the former’s girlfriend. Ray looked back at Frank and blushed.<br/>“Please excuse me,” Ray asked, smiling before practically running towards the woman. Frank laughed, watching his friend disappear down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Frank turned back to the painting. He looked for a few more moments, before he heard a door open. He looked behind him, to see the younger vampire and his lover standing behind him. They both were blushing, and Mikey was especially sheepish. Frank blushed, too.<br/>“Uh, hi Frank,” Mikey offered, looking at his shoes. Frank realized that even a pale vampire like Mikey can blush. There was a faint pink on his pale skin, hard to tell but easy to recognize. Frank groaned.<br/>“Have fun, I assume?” Frank asked with fake politeness. Mikey groaned, and Pete laughed. Frank chuckled, looking at the other man.<br/>“Sorry about that, Frank, was it?” Pete asked, holding his hand out to shake Frank’s. Frank blushed, looking skeptically at the hand. Pete realized it probably wasn’t the best idea to shake Frank’s hand after the last place it had been. He retracted his hand awkwardly, offering a small smile. Frank blushed, trying to hold a laugh that was slowly forming in the back of his throat. Frank found himself in a rather hilarious situation once again, something that seemed to be common with the Way brothers. Mikey grn’t aned, looking at his partner, annoyance very obvious on his face.<br/>“I’m really sorry about back there, I really didn’t want you to see that,” Mikey spewed, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He avoided eye contact with the shorter boy, obviously ashamed. Frank giggled slightly, trying to cover it with a cough. It was almost impossible to not laugh, this was the vampire Frank had been utterly terrified of only a few days ago. And here he was, blushing profusely as he tried to apologize for Frank walking in on him. Mikey was appalled, not happy with Frank’s laughter. Pete looked somewhat amused, apparently not too worried.<br/>“I should be the one apologizing, I didn’t mean to walk in on you,” Frank offered, shifting his gaze from the vampire and his partner. Pete smiled, nodding slightly. He quickly accepted the apology, however his vampire lover wasn’t as forgiving.<br/>“Don’t tell anyone, Frank. I mean it. Not even my brother, please,” Mikey started firm, and ended in a pleading manner. He was obviously afraid, trying hard to hide it. He seemed terrified of his brother, which made no sense to Frank. Gerard was crazy, but not scary. He really shifted Frank’s perspective of royal vampires. He was in no way terrifying to Frank, but he had merely just met Gerard. Mikey, on the other hand, had decades of experience with his elder. He was scared, maybe not of Gerard, but more of his brother’s opinion of him. Frank understood that, but also believed Gerard wouldn’t be critical of his brother because of this. Homosexuality was practically unheard of, but Frank wasn’t against it, and he believed the vampire was the same way.<br/>Frank couldn’t believe that Gerard would turn his back on his brother simply because of who he stuck his dick in, but then again Frank barely knew him. Mikey was terrified, and maybe for a good reason. Nonetheless, Frank still reassured Mikey.<br/>“I won’t, I promise. I have no reason to tell Gerard,” Frank answered, truthfully. Gerard was technically his employer, and Frank wasn’t one to gossip. There would be no professional setting that this conversation would appear, so Frank didn’t fret. He really didn’t feel like telling his boss about his brother’s escapades. Mikey didn’t seem to understand, he thought surely Frank would do it. Frank was an outsider still. Bloodlings are weak, servants, but they did have a sense of hierarchy. It was considered an honor to be one, especially if you are an extravagant. However, Frank didn’t care that much. He questioned his sexuality from time to time, so it was not his place at all to judge Mikey’s. Mikey simply nodded, and Pete smiled.<br/>“I’ll see you around Frankie,” Pete giggled, adding a small wave as he dragged his partner down the corridor. Mikey awkwardly smiled and waved as his goodbyes. Frank laughed, placing his face in his palms. He was utterly confused, but didn’t bother to question. He stood still for a second, before turning around.<br/>As he turned, he noticed a figure right in front of him. He didn’t have time to interact, before landing face first into the person’s chest. He slowly looked up as he felt hands on his shoulders.<br/>“Boo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little shorter than what i usually write, but i wanted to get this one out as soon as possible. school started IRL for me and its been crazy! hopefully another chapter will come out this week, but idk. thanks for the support and love !! i love you guys sm and i hope you enjoy this fic !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Frank was expecting when he pushed the door open was definitely not what he ended up seeing. Shock comes in many shapes in forms for different people, and it’s safe to say Frank’s is cursing loudly. After a moment passed of him doing so, he finally calmed down.<br/>	“Mikey?” Frank asked, still a little bit in shock. Frank knew coming to the castle would make him experience many new things, but seeing one of the vampire princes in bed with another man was definitely not on that list. <br/>	“Uh, hi Frank,” was all Mikey managed to respond with. By now, he and his apparent partner were now wrapped in a blanket, their faces beet red. Frank didn’t recognize the other present party. Mikey stared between the two, recognizing the unfamiliarity. <br/>	“Frank, this is Pete. Pete, this is uh Frank. Gerard’s new bloodling,” Mikey introduced, and Pete, supposedly a little too calm, waved at Frank. Frank laughed, the shock finally washing over.<br/>	“So, I’ll uh, leave you to it?” Frank said, trying to make a swift exit. However, Mikey stood up, still wrapped in a blanket, and tried to stop Frank. Frank blushed, knowing Mikey was indeed completely naked under the blanket. <br/>	“Frank, don’t tell anyone please. Especially not Gerard, I beg of you,” Mikey pleaded, looking flustered and definitely embarrassed. Frank pondered for a moment. Obviously, this was strange because homosexuality wasn’t even thought of in this kingdom. There were no laws against it, because officials decided it didn’t even exist. The kingdom had a thing known as the “traditions”. Basically, this was their sacred texts. These laws were the most important, and could not be contradicted. Nothing in the traditions mentioned homosexuality, so no one even thought of discussing it.<br/>	Frank felt torn in this situation, however. He didn’t care what Mikey did, or who he loved. Frank had to admit lately he has been a little confused himself. But, he did want to talk to Jamia about this. Mikey was after all engaged, and definitely not to Pete. He had a girl named Kristin, and they were due to be married soon. Frank doubted she would be too happy with this, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Gerard. But with the face that Mikey was making, it would be impossible to refuse. Frank simply nodded, looking at Pete once more, before slipping out of the door. He sighed, wiping his brow in relief. That was definitely not what he had been expecting. He tried his best to shake the image of the prince naked in bed, but to no avail. <br/>	Frank went back to viewing the painting, for a moment, before he heard a familiar voice. <br/>	“I assume you discovered something,” Ray said next to him. Frank looked up at the smiling man, who looked like he was holding a joke in. Frank groaned.<br/>	“You know?” He asked, not wanting to out his somewhat friend just yet. Ray laughed, nodding. Frank groaned in frustration. There were so many secrets apparently.<br/>	“And now you do. How does it make you feel?” Ray asked, before laughing at himself. “Sorry, that was worded weirdly. I mean, like, what are you going to do?” He asked, laughing in between words. Frank chuckled too.<br/>	“I don’t think I have to do anything, right?” Frank asked, skeptically. He really didn’t want to get on the scariest Way’s bad side so soon in his stay at the castle. Ray chuckled, looking back at the shorter boy. <br/>	“Good to hear. Maybe you should talk to Gerard about it, though,” Ray suggested, laughing when Frank’s eyes widened. Ray shook his head, aware of Frank’s reluctance. <br/>	“Why on earth does talking to Gerard seem like a good idea to you?” Frank breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief. Ray simply shrugged.<br/>	“He may be a pain in the ass most of the time, but trust me, he’s a good friend. I’d say he was my best friend. Seriously,” Ray added, truthfully. He was aware of Frank’s wariness, it was quite obvious to everyone but Gerard that the kid was intimidated by the vampire. Being a prince is scary enough, being a vampire is twice as frightening, but being a loose cannon, emotional, and absolutely insane was just icing on the cake. Frank sighed, looking back at his new friend.<br/>	“I just don’t know the guy, it’s been only a few days,” Frank stated, watching Ray nod. <br/>	“Yeah, I get it. Everything’s so new to you, isn’t it? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the castle, and Gerard,” Ray reassured, nodding, looking down the hallway. Frank noticed his acquaintance seemed rather frantic now. He panickedly looked up and down the corridor, seemingly looking for someone. Frank gave him a puzzled look. Ray looked at his watch.<br/>	“What’s wrong?” Frank asked, concerned for his friend. Ray shook his head, and laughed. <br/>	“Expecting someone by now, that is all,” The man replied, checking his watch again. Frank chuckled, wondering who would be so important for Ray, who is usually calm, to become so frantic.<br/>	“I can’t tell you,” Ray said, looking his friend in the eyes. He knew how curious he was, and watched Frank frown. Ray laughed.<br/>	“You’ll meet her soon, trust me,” he promised, smiling at his friend. He checked his watch one last time, and turned to his left. Frank saw someone in the distance, and looked back at Ray. A wide smile was plastered across his face, and he wiped his hands on his slacks. Frank laughed, realizing the girl was most likely the former’s girlfriend. Ray looked back at Frank and blushed.<br/>	“Please excuse me,” Ray asked, smiling before practically running towards the woman. Frank laughed, watching his friend disappear down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Frank turned back to the painting. He looked for a few more moments, before he heard a door open. He looked behind him, to see the younger vampire and his lover standing behind him. They both were blushing, and Mikey was especially sheepish. Frank blushed, too.<br/>	“Uh, hi Frank,” Mikey offered, looking at his shoes. Frank realized that even a pale vampire like Mikey can blush. There was a faint pink on his pale skin, hard to tell but easy to recognize. Frank groaned.<br/>	“Have fun, I assume?” Frank asked with fake politeness. Mikey groaned, and Pete laughed. Frank chuckled, looking at the other man. <br/>	“Sorry about that, Frank, was it?” Pete asked, holding his hand out to shake Frank’s. Frank blushed, looking skeptically at the hand. Pete realized it probably wasn’t the best idea to shake Frank’s hand after the last place it had been. He retracted his hand awkwardly, offering a small smile. Frank blushed, trying to hold a laugh that was slowly forming in the back of his throat. Frank found himself in a rather hilarious situation once again, something that seemed to be common with the Way brothers. Mikey grn’t aned, looking at his partner, annoyance very obvious on his face.<br/>	“I’m really sorry about back there, I really didn’t want you to see that,” Mikey spewed, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He avoided eye contact with the shorter boy, obviously ashamed. Frank giggled slightly, trying to cover it with a cough. It was almost impossible to not laugh, this was the vampire Frank had been utterly terrified of only a few days ago. And here he was, blushing profusely as he tried to apologize for Frank walking in on him. Mikey was appalled, not happy with Frank’s laughter. Pete looked somewhat amused, apparently not too worried.<br/>	“I should be the one apologizing, I didn’t mean to walk in on you,” Frank offered, shifting his gaze from the vampire and his partner. Pete smiled, nodding slightly. He quickly accepted the apology, however his vampire lover wasn’t as forgiving.<br/>	“Don’t tell anyone, Frank. I mean it. Not even my brother, please,” Mikey started firm, and ended in a pleading manner. He was obviously afraid, trying hard to hide it. He seemed terrified of his brother, which made no sense to Frank. Gerard was crazy, but not scary. He really shifted Frank’s perspective of royal vampires. He was in no way terrifying to Frank, but he had merely just met Gerard. Mikey, on the other hand, had decades of experience with his elder. He was scared, maybe not of Gerard, but more of his brother’s opinion of him. Frank understood that, but also believed Gerard wouldn’t be critical of his brother because of this. Homosexuality was practically unheard of, but Frank wasn’t against it, and he believed the vampire was the same way.<br/>	Frank couldn’t believe that Gerard would turn his back on his brother simply because of who he stuck his dick in, but then again Frank barely knew him. Mikey was terrified, and maybe for a good reason. Nonetheless, Frank still reassured Mikey.<br/>	“I won’t, I promise. I have no reason to tell Gerard,” Frank answered, truthfully. Gerard was technically his employer, and Frank wasn’t one to gossip. There would be no professional setting that this conversation would appear, so Frank didn’t fret. He really didn’t feel like telling his boss about his brother’s escapades. Mikey didn’t seem to understand, he thought surely Frank would do it. Frank was an outsider still. Bloodlings are weak, servants, but they did have a sense of hierarchy. It was considered an honor to be one, especially if you are an extravagant. However, Frank didn’t care that much. He questioned his sexuality from time to time, so it was not his place at all to judge Mikey’s. Mikey simply nodded, and Pete smiled.<br/>	“I’ll see you around Frankie,” Pete giggled, adding a small wave as he dragged his partner down the corridor. Mikey awkwardly smiled and waved as his goodbyes. Frank laughed, placing his face in his palms. He was utterly confused, but didn’t bother to question. He stood still for a second, before turning around. <br/>	As he turned, he noticed a figure right in front of him. He didn’t have time to interact, before landing face first into the person’s chest. He slowly looked up as he felt hands on his shoulders.<br/>	“Boo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys for reading this! i love reading the comments... y'all are so nice! i'm writing more this week... but i want to space the chapters out a bit. I love you guys and I look forward to sharing this story with you! &lt;3 also follow my insta it is the same username.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for reading! first ao3 post... check out my wattpad as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>